Adonis Dream
by Lady Gage
Summary: Johnny and Roy are trapped in a warehouse. Johnny's injuries cause him have thoughts about his rescuer. Warning: This story could be considered Pre-Slash. Definitely playing with your imagination in an adult way.


Adonis Dream

by Lady Gage

_They're not mine. They belong to Mark VII and Universal. I don't get paid...though that would be nice. I'm just playing with them._

Inside the building he could feel the heat rising in his turnout coat. The sweat pooled near his lower back and slid downward.

Visibility low and little light from the filthy warehouse windows kept the two paramedics from seeing the pallets precariously leaning up ahead. They moved deeper into the rows of stacked crates and boxes. Like a darkened alley the towers of boxes created a narrow path that loomed high above their heads.

At a junction in the paths Roy turned to him and motioned down the side row. Thumbs up, he let Roy know he understood and they separated. He continued down the long corridor they had been searching as Roy moved to another row. Neither knew the domino effect of the falling pallet stack would trap them in a matter of seconds.

The rumbling of falling crates, boxes, pallets and their contents could be heard by the Engine crew and many bystanders outside. Captain Stanley raised the HT to his pursed lips and called for backup before Chet, Marco and he moved to enter the burning structure. "Back me up guys. Let's see if we can locate them."

The heat enveloped his body,

the blood pulsing in his veins,

warmth spread from his middle down to his toes.

Something caught his eyes.

There he stood like one of those Greek statues. Slick, smooth rock hard like marble, the angles of his muscular chiseled body taut with strength waiting to be touched, caressed, loved.

The fireman's turnout coat hung loosely, open. The red suspenders across his bare hairy chest seemed to point toward the tent in the front of the loose-fitting turnout pants.

The smoke filtered around his rescuer standing tall before him, hose in hand, water spewing forth from the end, white milky water.

Blinking furiously at the strange sight the injured man reached to touch the vision before him needing to be sure it was real.

The spirit moved closer and took his hand, slipping the glove from the long slender fingers and pulling it to his mouth. The hairs of the bushy mustache tickled his palm as the kiss sent shivers through his prone body. The warmth spread to his groin, his own body responding to the touch.

"Help me."

"I've got you babe. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll get you out of here in just a minute. First let me look at you."

He lay very still as hands probed his body, his naked body, checking every part of his long muscular legs, his slender waist and almost hairless chest. His nipples perked up as strong hands checked his ribs. Hot breath wafted across his neck as the apparition leaned over him sending rivets of excitement down his back. His body clenched in awareness of both pain and exhilarating sensations. His mind clouded around the edges, grayness creeping in. He blinked furiously trying not to pass out.

"Stay with me."

"Okay."

His dulled awareness pulled back to the husky whispers. The face, his face, so close, framed with thick curly hair, the piercing blue eyes dancing in front of him, edging him back from the darkness that pulled at his mind.

Then he watched at his rescuer stood again. Now the turnout coat gone, the bare chest and arms glistened wet as the sheer spray from a nearby hose silhouetted the vision. A smile spread slowly across the face of the beautiful sight before him. The fingers linked in the red straps pulling them free from the sturdy shoulders and sliding them down the robust arms dropping the turnouts that pooled around the boots, nothing beneath. Now in full glory the body stood before him where he lay nude in the puddle on the cold concrete warehouse floor, his own hose ready to spill.

Consciousness came back to him. Blinking furiously…trying to clear his vision he tried to get up. The debris held him in place. He struggled weakly. Darkness threatened. Closing in again. He had to get up. Find Roy. He pushed against the mound on top of him. He laid his head back and squeezed his eyes shut fighting against the darkness.

"Over here Cap!" Chet called to his superior. "Johnny's over here." He motioned to Marco to take the hose so he could uncover their crewmate. He bent down close to Johnny, "I've got you. We're gonna get you out now."

Johnny nodded his understanding. A slow smile spread across his lips. His Adonis had come.


End file.
